


Out of Bounds - UNDERTALE x MOTHER

by rhy_t_hmi



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i swear i might put mother 1 characters in here though, ive had this idea in my head for like 2 months and now im writing it down woot, mid-late undertale, mid-mother 3, okay thanks bye, post-mother 2, undertale amirite haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhy_t_hmi/pseuds/rhy_t_hmi
Summary: let's say hypothetically, i take both undertale and mother and put them in the same room.
Kudos: 3





	Out of Bounds - UNDERTALE x MOTHER

ACT 1 - Lucas? Who in the World is That?  
SCENE 1 - Baseball Cap

_\- Our story settles on the awakening of the young boy. -_

_\- Who is he, you ask? Well why don't you ask? -_

_\- This is Ness, courageous and free-spirited, but rather soft spoken. -_

Nothing but questions flooded his mind like a hive full of busy bees; this almost emulated the thick buzzing around his ears, causing Ness to flail a moment. 

_Composure_ , he thought. _Calm_ , like the waves lapping the seaside. 

Taking a deep breath in and back out, Ness' first course of action was to ask simple questions. Where am I? Why am I here? Where are my friends? _Am I dead?_ He almost startled himself with that last one, perhaps questions were too courageous of a jump right now. It hadn't even occurred to him to even remotely worry about his surroundings. 

The only thing that saved his fall was a neatly-kept bed of bright yellow flowers, their species was unidentifiable. A light that stretched far greater than the eye could perceive shone down, hugging his body with warmth. 

With a quiet ‘ _Okay!_ ’ Ness picks himself up, and adjusts his ca-- where’s the cap?.. It seems he’d lost his favorite baseball cap! Worried, he ran his hand through the top of his hair (which had been rather hot due to the heat his hair absorbed while resting,) eyes darting around the scene in search of it. The adrenaline that pumped through his system was enough to get him through the first door and into a mess he never asked to add to. 

In the next room, the same warmth enveloped a small patch of grass, which was surprisingly healthy for being deep underground. As if it were a guiding light, his cap laid neatly in the middle of the grass, a little roughed up from the fall. A sigh of relief left his mouth as he dashed forward to grab it, but his hand was pushed back by a sprouting little flower, with a horrendous little face. 

“How-how ho-- wdy…?” His forced-looking grin fell promptly as he settled on Ness’ face.

“You’re back already? Haven’t we played through this song and dance before, _Lucas_?”

The same buzzing returned, Ness annoyedly slouching. It was then he realized that he was being referred to with a different name.

_“I’m not Lucas, who is Lucas?”_

“Well, I’m not obligated to tell you these things, not-Lucas! Whoever you are, I think you deserve a prompt welcome.” His devilish grin returned, a flock of pellets floating up, surrounding the flower. 

Without further comment, the pellets flew towards Ness hastily.

_“””_ **_PK Shield β!_ ** _“””_

Confused at the cryptic words the kid spoke, the Strange Flower would get a mouthful of his own bullets in return with no reaction time to boot. He spat them out in frustration, the flower grit his teeth. 

“You’re _just like him._ “ The flower grimaced. 

“I see what you’re up to, oh _yes I do!_ ~” He added on a realization in a sing-song manner.

_“I don’t even know what’s going on!”_ Ness fought back, readying a PSI attack in case he needed to retaliate. 

The flower continued his story in a sing-song voice, regarding a plan or whatever. Ness wasn’t paying full attention, he just wanted to get out alive. The buzzing of questions got louder and louder in his head, before being interrupted by a prompt statement:

_“ Die. “_

Ness came to his senses, completely surrounded by layers of bullets - hard, white bullets. There was nowhere to run, and a shield wouldn’t be enough to deflect all this. Think Ness, think! It was only a matter of time until they’d slowly close in and end his adventure right here. He swore he could see the disgusting grin on that flower’s face through the thick wave of bullets, it reminded him of a certain “friend” he’d rather wish to forget about. Crouching to cover his head, Ness went into a guard, listening to the maniac laughter of this sociopathic flower. 

“Are you _scawed wittwe baby_ ?” He tormented, “Do you _want to go home_?”

“You have no place here, just DIE.”

When he made his final comment, a flash of white, then red would beam in front of the flower rather coincidentally. The bullets that once haunted Ness with a death toll disappeared almost immediately. From the flames, then emerged a tall figure, as menacing as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i know how to write.


End file.
